Talk:Episode 172: Meet Great Daikaiser!/@comment-9801674-20140504051349
Ultimate Combination....the Great VANGUARD EPISODE! And with that, we're back to this week's episode of Cardfight Vanguard. We're back at the airport...to do what again? Oh right! We're going to see the fabled son...wait, why? I mean, not that I mind, but, I'm just curious...OH! Right, Aichi. He's a thing. Yeah, seems Misaki and Kamui have come in search of Koutei to gain more information on the foreign champions known as the Quatre Knights. Fair enough. That's actually a good way to gain info on the enemy. But as the two were waiting for the Emperor himself to appear, they are confronted with an interesting person... Meet Ratie. A strange, donut loving girl who came out of nowhere, searching under every rock for a "Sera". Well, I guess she's meeting a girlfriend to hang out with. Someone to apply make up and... ....well, he looks like a man who does use make up! Here's our Sera, who is not a female. Seems to be a last name. He appears before Ratie while she's munching on donuts bought by our heroes, bringing the fabled son himself... Super Robot Taisen Z3 OST - HEATS (my personal theme for Koutei~) All hail the Emperor...all hail Koutei... *bows* Yeah, we all know Koutei. The man who was once the Champ of Japan's Nationals, the master of Dimensional Robos, and just an all around awesome guy to know. Kenji Mitsusada, also known as Koutei. Fantastic man, still my favorite character in the series. So good to see him not Reversed, I must say...*clears voice* Anywho... It seems Koutei can't remember Kamui or Misaki, wow how far back do these memory losses go? Does that mean they never won the championships? Is Ren still the National Champion then? I...well, whatever. Bushiroad's never been good at covering plot holes anyway. Regardless, he still hasn't changed. When asked about Gaillard and Neve, Koutei is glad to answer...till Ratie interupts and forces him to fight her. No, kid. You don't make Koutei fight you under any-GUH! A donut?! That still won't be enough to...GAH! Stop that! I...OK OK! Fine, you have your fight, just please stop stuffing donuts down his mouth! D:> With that, Koutei accepts the challenge, and steps off to a fight table. He pretty much has to pass the time somehow anyway, Yuri and Gai are late...again. Seriously, getting some bad Season 3 flashbacks. Is this just a busy airport 24/7? Well regardless, we begin the fight between Ratie and Koutei! But not before we see an old friend from Season 2, who's just hanging out int he background: Robert Finly! ....*tumbleweed* Ok, seems no one cares about that guy. So let's just get to it! Koutei's signiture Dimensional Robos (*blows a kiss* loveulongtimed-robos) and Ratie's Neo NecPSYCHE! They were Shadow Paladins! Witches it seems. Classic Bushitroll, heh. Ratie's witches focus on swapping out certain units on the field with Grade 0 units. The curse of the witches. Interesting mechanics, I must say. Not my style...in fact I may find this annoying. It doesn't help that Ratie's giving off some minor Rekka vibes. I don't hate her yet, but I don't particularly like her either. Anyway, despite being downgraded, Koutei stands firm and Burst Rides into...DAI.KAI.ZAH!!! He's finally getting his time in battle, next to the legendary Daiyusha as well! This heats up the battle quite a bit....but Sera claims the fight is already over as he walks off. Huh, strange. Well, it seems Kamui is following after him. I wonder why... That aside, it seems Koutei's back is to the wall after Ratie's last attack. But he isn't shaken at all...he's prepared to give this all he's got. He'll show the world the true power of Dimensional Justice! JAM Project - Victory (No offense to the second season's opening, but I personally don't think it's powerful enough for Daikaiser. So I picked another song done by Jam Project. Enjoy. :3 ) Daikaiser's close friend appears: Shadow Kaiser! The two fire up their spirits, and combine into... The true leader of the D-Robos: GREAT DAI.KAI.ZAH!!! Koutei attempts his last push toward the witches with Daikaiser's Break Ride, comrades, and Limit Break. A Triple Drive Check is headed Ratie's way, with the power to smash through Perfect Guards! So she retaliates with a Quintet Wall, which sets up her defenses in a line. Koutei refuses to surrender, however. He gathers his strength and checks into just enough triggers and Grade 3s to press through....well, he WOULD have, if he tossed them all to Great Daikaiser. But he gave the Triggers to Daiyusha instead. So it's up to Daiyusha to win the game...except not. Ratie had just enough shield for that too. Ugh...well, I already vented below, so I won't do it again. Still...*bites table* Well, Ratie goes ahead and Legions her witches, who then proceed to place a curse on Koutei's frontline and press for the win. Yeah, give the win to the new girl. But at least Koutei managed to get some...WHY ARE YOU FORCING HIM AWAY SO EARLY! I...nggggghhhh!!! ....well, at least he's not Reversed again, thank god. And watching Great Daikaiser was cool. Still, Bushiroad...stop messing with my main man. ;_; So after the fight, it seems Ratie confronts Misaki (who I almost forgot existed because of the awesomeness), and slowly goes from an airhead to a deceptive enemy. The same goes for Kamui, who is spotted by Sera and threatened. The two are trapped in their prisons, and Koutei didn't notice at all. It seems that the two are indeed Quatre Knights. But how will Misaki and Kamui fare against the final two knights? Can they defeat them, or will they join Kai, Naoki and Miwa in being defeated. Well, we'll find out next time! Till then, stay frosting! ---- Mate Counter: 1...yeah, not even kidding.